dwozfandomcom-20200214-history
Pang De
Pang De first served in an allied army with Ma Chao and later became one of Wei's most renowned generals. He's famous for bravely facing Guan Yu at Fan Castle. In Dynasty Warriors Online, he is 31 years old and his height is 205 cm (close to 6'9"). General Information While serving Pang De you will gain Domestic Bonus - Military + 10 Battle Bonus - Defence + 7 Character Information 'Personality' Pang De is a stoic veteran who bravely stays true to his principles. He believes that a traditional warrior should never question their orders or be misled by their own doubts during their duty. However, his insightful nature allows him to be a bit flexible in his loyalties. He won't hesitate to join a cause that he deems to be worthy. His consistent valor in battle continues to gain him respect wherever he goes. Cao Ren in particular is drawn to his caliber. In the overseas script, he speaks in an proud, archaic tone with dramatic pauses between his words. He shares a rivalry with Taishi Ci. Both men share similar ideals and desire to find their purpose in battle. Pang De sees him as a worthy opponent and is genuinely respectful to him. 'Character Symbolism' Pang De's third weapon in the Asian ports of Dynasty Warriors 5 quotes Xiang Yu's famous Song of Gaixia. Specifically, the weapon's name is the idiom that abridges the first lines, "Uprooted Mountain, Covered World". The words are meant to endow a person with a mighty and courageous image. His fourth weapon is another idiom, "Startled Heaven, Moved Earth", which has its roots in Bai Juyi's Grave of Li Bai. It is used to describe someone or some event that has created a huge impact on the world. The original name of Pang De's personal item in Warriors Orochi is "Coffin of Certain Doom", which alludes to his famous episode of dragging a coffin around during the battle of Fan Castle in Romance of the Three Kingdoms. His determination was to end Guan Yu there at the castle or die trying. Historical Information Pang De originated from Huandao in the Nan'an prefecture. His brother is Pang Rou and one of his sons is Pang Hui. After accomplishing much in quelling the Qiang rebellion along with Ma Teng somewhere around 192 AD, he acted as the vanguard for the army under Ma Chao when Ma Teng was contacted to assist in Cao Cao's destroying Yuan Shang. Pang De personally slew Guo Yuan, a comander for the army engaging him. Pang De was then made General of the Gentleman of the Household and Marquis of a Chief Commune. Ma Teng later was assigned the role of Commandant of the Palace Guard in the capital, and Pang De stayed with Ma Chao in Liang province. When Cao Cao took his aim to conquering Hanzhong and Zhang Lu, Ma Cho felt threatened and rebelled. Ma Chao was defeated, and he and Pang De went to the city of Baoji, then to Hanzhong to serve Zhang Lu. Pang De stayed in Hanzhong when Ma Chao fled Hanzhong to serve Liu Bei, and Cao Cao soon acquired control of the area and recruited Pang De for his skill and reputation. He was given a fief, the General Who Supports Righteousness rank, and another Marquis title. With Cao Ren, Pang De destroyed some upstarts in Wan, and afterwards was sent south to hold Fan Castle against Guan Yu with Cao Ren and Yu Jin. Initially, there had been some worries of Pang De's alleigance in holding such a crucial piece of land, as his brother Pang Rou worked for Liu Bei. Pang De responded with how he had been ebestowed courtesy from Cao Cao, and so he wished to attack Guan Yu himself in a deathmatch, dispelling all doubt. Pang De dueled with Guan Yu, and he was able to lodge an arrow into Guan Yu's arm. The enemy feared him and called him the "White-horse General" named after the oft-rode steed Pang De used. At Cao Ren's orders, he camped a distance from Fan, but there, Pang De's position was flooded, and on higher ground, Pang De began battling the enemy, never missing a shot with his bow and arrows. Two officers of his expressed their wish to surender, but were then executed by Pang De. He said, "I have heard that the virtuous general does not fear death. The ardent soldier doesn’t ruin his name in order to live. This day is the day of my death." Eventually, all the men who hadn't surrendered or were killed were Pang De and a flag-bearer. They sailed for Cao Ren's encampment but were surrounded and their boat overturned. Then taken by Guan Yu, Pang De refused to bow. Guan Yu remarked how Pang De could receive a generalship under Liu Bei, as Pang Rou was already working for him. The reply was, "Slave, why talk of surrender!... I'd rather be a ghost of my state than be a traitorous general." Pang De was executed. In contrast, the veteran Cao general Yu Jin was surrendered, and Cao Cao lamented how though serving for so long Yu Jin would not die for them, and yet Pang De would. Pang De was posthumously honored with the title Marquis of Li and his two sons were also enfeoffed as marquises. Romance of the Three Kingdoms He was brave and fearless even preparing a coffin for himself before heading into battle. Pang De believed strongly in honor and courage and refused to surrender. He even killed one of his fellow generals for suggesting such a thing. Quest's Strated by Pang De Destroy the Facility - 1 Player Quest Capture the Messenger - 1 Player Quest A Soldier Prizes Speed - 1 Player Quest Training at the Stronghold - 2 Player Quest Communication of the Minds - 2 Player Quest Weapon Pang De's Weapon of Chocie is the Twin Picks Category:Wei Kingdom Category:Generals